Once Upon A Prompt
by LadyAshh
Summary: A Collection of One/Two shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the prompt: "Holy fuck you found me on the roof please don't be an RA." I figured I could just post one shot prompts here, from tumblr lists or feel free to send one, if you'd like :)**

 ***I realize I'm not the only one who didn't know what RA meant, so for those of you who don't know, it's Resident assistance or advisor or whatever, basically, it's the authority figure assigned to each hall on dorms.**

* * *

Quiet.

It's what she always came here for. Quiet.

The school year was coming to an end, endless nights filled with sleepless nights stuck in the library, living off of nothing but coffee and Ramen, those days were over in just a few days.

She had her last final tomorrow, her last final and then she was free to go home and she couldn't wait. Couldn't wait to get away from the stress of exams, from the never ending drama her roommate always seemed to be in the middle of, from the guys who never wanted to accept a simple no, from all of it.

That was how she started coming up here, as an escape, to find a little peace, to get away from the hectic life of a college student and it usually did its job, usually kept her mind at ease when she was ready to throw her books against a wall or when she'd had it up to here with the drama. It was peaceful. Quiet and always empty.

It was also, however, a strictly prohibited area, students were not supposed to be up here on the roof at any time of day … or night, but still she came, every time she was at her wits ends, it was always what she needed.

She sat against a wall, her legs crossed in front of her, staring out at the night. From her perch, she could see the school field and way across, watching as the school buzzed with activity. Those who still had finals to sit and those who were done and decided to throw a party.

Her phone buzzed beside her, she tore her gaze away from her view and glanced down at her phone. Lanie again, one of the few friends she had on this campus. She clicked on the message.

 _This isn't fair, this is the 4_ _th_ _time you've left me alone drowning in these endless notes. You're a terrible friend._

Kate smiled, her friend was nothing if not dramatic and she loved her for it … even when she was bugging her about finding a man on campus. That wasn't happening for now, with all the guys on campus? It probably wouldn't and she was okay with that … at least that what she always told herself.

She had Lanie, she had her books and she had her roof…. But of course, there were sometimes she did wish she had someone to share all of this with. Someone to bring up here, fingers laced together, sharing sweet kisses as the night went by … sometimes she wished for it, but that's all it was, a wish.

She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the crippling feeling of loneliness that would sometimes hit her when she allowed her mind to stray. She exhaled sharply and rested her head on the wall behind her at the same moment she heard the door open and she froze.

Her eyes flew open, meeting with incredibly blue ones that belonged to the man standing at the door.

Fuck.

She opened her mouth to speak, her brain working fast to try and find an excuse for being where she shouldn't be, but the man just stood there, his head cocked and an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," She began as he took a few steps towards her, "I know I shouldn't be up here but – "

"Neither should I." He spoke, his voice low and ignited something in her.

She shut her mouth, eyeing him as he came into the light and she was able to properly look at him. He was … well, he was hot. His hair was a mess, probably from constantly running his hands through it, his blue eyes looked tired, but still held some spark in them, like he was amused with her situation. He wore a plaid shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, open over a black T-shirt and jeans.

He was actually quiet pleasing to look at, she thought to herself as he leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair and –

"Wait, what?" She asked him, "You're not a RA?"

He shook his head, mouth curling into a smile, "Not that I'm aware of." He said, amusement lacing his voice.

She relaxed then, still eyeing him, "What are you doing up here then?"

He shrugged, gesturing to the spot beside her, she nodded.

"I like to come up here sometimes." He told her, "It's quiet."

At least they had the same idea there.

"You?" He asked, rolling his head against the wall to look at her.

She was stilling staring at him and wow, he was attractive, how has she never seen him before? She shook her head when she realized she'd been staring too long, a smirk forming on his face and she didn't know if that made her want to slap it off his face or kiss it off and whoa where did that thought come from?

"I uuh, same." She answered, tearing her gaze away from him, before she gave into her baser needs.

They sat in silence for a while, both just staring out in front of them, enjoying the quiet that fell around them. She stole a few glances at him every now and then, each time finding him with a small smile on his face.

"You know Kate, it's creepy to stare." He spoke after a while, in that low voice that had her itching to just … get closer… something.

She just met this man and here she was aching to be closer to him, just from the sound of his voice … this had never happened before and .. wait …

"You know my name? How?"

He laughed, turning to face her, his blue eyes shining, "Everyone knows your name."

"But … "

"Yea, I know, you keep to yourself all the time, you don't go to the parties or associate with much people, how can everyone know your name?" He speaks her thoughts and she watches him with interest, wondering how he'd answer her unspoken questions.

"That's why everyone knows your name. You're different and people either hate you or love you for it. You have a lot of guy's attention Kate, most of them are too afraid to talk to you and the girls well … they're mainly jealous." He tells her, folding his arms across his chest.

This was news to her, she thought she made her way through this school year relatively unknown, but to know she was apparently the talk of the campus, for some reason she didn't understand.

"And you?" She asked.

"And me?" He repeated, his eyes trained in front of him.

"You're not afraid to talk to me?"

"Should I be?" He turned to her then, his voice easy and so alluring.

She shrugs, "Apparently all the other guys are, although I can't understand why." She mumbles.

"You're sort of intimidating." He admits.

Good.

"I don't intimidate you?" She asks him.

"I like to take my chances." He tells her and it makes her smile, "It's going pretty fine so far I would think."

He gives her a suspicious look then, "You haven't flipped me over on a table and threatened me yet."

She rolls her eyes, "That guy was asking for it."

"I wouldn't doubt it." He agrees with her.

They fall back into their silence then, allowing her mind to stray again, trying to recall his face, trying to fight the urge to reach out and grab his hand on some impulse, trying to resist his pull.

"Sorry but … what is your name?" She asks.

"Richard Rodgers." He tells her, "But you can call me Rick."

"Rodgers…" She whispers under her breath.

"You're that guy that ran naked across the lawn last semester." She recalls and he barks out a laugh that warms her heart and has her laughing too.

"What can I say, I'm a brave drunk." He shrugged, not even seeming the least bit ashamed.

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to contain the grin that wanted to spread across her face.

"That's hot." She hears him say.

She turns to find him looking at her, and raises an eyebrow.

"When you bite your lip, it's … hot." He says again, his eyes trained on hers, darker than they were before and she'd be damned if he wasn't as turned on as she was right now.

But before she could do anything, he turned away again, a long exhale falling from his lips.

"How comes I've never seen you up here before?" She asks.

"I haven't been up here in a while actually." He admits. "But it was needed tonight."

She hears something more in his voice than the words he spoke and she wanted to know, wanted to ask more, but not now, she wouldn't push, so she just nodded.

Suddenly, he pulled out a container of ice cream ... she hadn't even realized he had been carrying anything when he came up here.

"I thought that was a girl's thing?" She teased.

"You calling me a girl Beckett?" He replied, opening the lid and digging a spoon into the cream.

There was something about the way her last name rolled off his tongue that made her shiver slightly, her body canting towards his, unable to resist his pull.

"Not at all Mr. Rodgers." She grinned, accepting the ice cream when he handed it to her.

She took a mouthful, delighted to find it was her favourite flavour and shamelessly went in for another spoon, much to his amusement.

"It's a good thing I brought two spoons then." He says, pulling out another spoon, after it was evident he wouldn't be getting that one back and took a spoonful.

She laughs, enjoying this, the easy conversation they were having, it didn't feel strained or awkward, it felt right and it made her want more, made her want him.

They sat there, each taking a spoonful of ice cream while sharing stories, telling the other about themselves until the ice cream was all gone.

"Do you do this often?" She asks him, "Eat an entire container of ice cream yourself?"

"Well sometimes it's called for." He winked at her, "And this time I didn't do it alone."

"Well I'm always glad to help you eat your ice cream Rick." She told him, settling against the wall, getting as comfortable as she could when sitting on a roof at 3 in the morning, eating ice cream with someone she just met and was apparently now incredibly attracted to.

She felt his fingers on hers then and looked down to find his hand inches from hers, hesitantly reaching out. Her heart beating hard in her chest, she swallowed and reached out for him, taking his hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his.

She tore her gaze away from their laced fingers, which felt so right, felt like her fingers were where they should always be, to look up at him, her heart warmed by the huge grin on his face.

"Kate?" He called quietly, his eyes still trained down at their hands.

"Yea?" She said just as quietly, anticipating whatever he was about to say next.

"There's something, I've always wanted to do, from the time I saw you studying in the library, your hair was a mess and you got really mad when the coffee machine wasn't working … since then, I just …" He trailed off.

She turned to him, "You just ?" She urged him to continue.

He looked at her and she was overwhelmed with the tenderness and want she saw in his eyes, her chest tightened, waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

His eyes focused on her, glancing down at her mouth for a moment, his hand coming up, cupping her face, his thumb running lightly over her bottom lip, "I just .." He whispered, as he inched closer, until they were just barely apart.

She wondered if he could feel her chest hammering away in her heart, if he could hear her screaming in her head, if he could see the same want mirrored in her eyes.

She could feel his breath on her lips, she inched closer, her lips parted, oh so ready for what he was about to do.

"Wanted to … " He breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as he ghosted his lips over hers, "kiss you."

His lips were on hers then, full and not void of passion. He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her fingers around his neck, her mouth opening against his lips, letting him in with a low moan.

He tasted like ice cream and coffee and something else she couldn't get enough of, something that had her moving, switching their positions. Something that had her swinging her leg over his lap to straddle him.

He ravished her mouth, teeth clashing and tongues seeking, it made her dizzy, it made her want more, she wanted him.

He gently bit down on her bottom lip, making her moan as he left her lips, moving down to her neck, pressing sweet kisses on her skin before attaching his mouth to that spot by her jaw, her fingers, clawing lightly at his skin as she craved more, it was driving her crazy.

She tugged him away from her neck, attaching her lips to his again, forcefully, taking from him what she desired, and swallowing his moans, when the door flew open.

Reluctantly they pulled apart, their heads turning to face the angry RA standing in the doorway.

"How many times am I going to have to come up here and find you two?" They asked, irritated.

Kate and Rick turned to look at each other, laughter tumbling from their mouths.

"Four times."

"Six times" They said at the same time.

"But, it was so worth it." Rick breathed.

"So worth it." She agreed.

* * *

 **End A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Note at the end**

* * *

The first time she sees him, he's struggling to find a seat in her class. She watches him attempt to manoeuvre around the full room, trying to make his way around students who simply didn't care about his situation. She realized the next free seat wasn't anywhere near him and would involve him having to push his way through more people and go down the ramp to get to the front of the class and although she knew he could probably do it on his own, she wanted to help, everyone needed a little help sometimes.

So she stood from her seat, walking away from her friend who was talking about some new guy she met at some party last night and made her way to her struggling who looked like he was ready to give up. She approached him, reaching out a hand and laying it on his shoulder gently, trying not to startle him. He didn't seem startled as he turned to her, his eyes blocked behind his sunglasses, he stopped moving.

"Can I help you?" She asks him, before taking any liberties.

He nods.

She starts by taking the books from his free hand, relieving him of some of his burden and then turning her side to him, guiding his hand to her upper arm, which he holds on to firmly and she moves.

She makes her way slowly enough down the room, as he continues to tap his cane in front of him. She mutters excuses and pardons to the people in her way, allowing her to move him freely.

"What's your name?" She asks him.

"Richard." He answers and she's taken by surprise by the warmth of his voice and she wants to hear it again.

"Are you new here Richard?"

"No," He answers, "But I'm new to this class."

She nods, that's why she's never seen him, she generally goes between classes, her dorm and the library, never usually had time for simple socializing, which her roommate always berated her for.

"And please, call me Rick." He speaks, a smile gracing his face.

She nods and then remembering that he can't see, she answers, "Rick." She likes the way his name rolls off her tongue, likes the way his fingers wrap around her arm, firmly, but not squeezing and she's kind of disappointed when they arrive at his seat.

"We're here." She announces, placing his books on the table, some form of sadness washing over her when he releases her arm.

"Thank you – "He trails off.

"Kate." She supplies.

He smiles again, a gorgeous smile that makes her wish to see it more, "Kate."

"Not a problem." She returns.

She stands there for a moment, watching him get settled, not too eager to walk away just yet. She wants to ask him about himself, wants to know how he came to be blind, wants to know what brings that smile to his face, wants to know what makes him happy, what makes him sad … she wants to know and she's overwhelmed with this desire.

"It's not very polite to stare Kate." He says and for a moment she thinks he's offended, but she hears the playfulness in his voice and sees the smirk on his face and she smiles.

"How did you …?"

"Spidey senses." He doesn't let her finish her question.

She smiles, suddenly wishing there was an empty seat beside him, but it's probably for the best, she'd probably stare at him for the whole class and learn nothing.

Unfortunately, at the moment, the lecturer stepped into the classroom and everyone hurried for their seats, signalling it was time for Kate to do the same.

"Um, it was nice meeting you Rick." She says with a smile.

He returns it, "Likewise Kate."

She nods again and with that she returns to her desk.

During the rest of the session, she realized it didn't matter if she had sat next to him or not, her mind was already distracted with the sound of his voice and his smile.

She didn't get to talk to him again after class, as someone decided to choose that moment to come and talk to her about some project they had due and so he disappeared into the hallways.

She didn't know anything about him and didn't want to make it weird by asking around, so she hoped she'd have better luck in next week's class.

She could last a week right?

* * *

The first time he heard her. She had been taking a shower, he had become taken with her voice as she sang.

It was a little after 10 that specific night, when she stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to soak her body, easing away the stress and tension placed on her during the day.

She loved the showers, they were peaceful and she absolutely loved showering at this time of night, not many people would be nearby to hear her partake in her favourite activity.

" _Regrets, I've had a few, but then again, too few to mention…"_ She sings, letting her voice fill the shower as she releases her stress through her voice.

" _I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption, I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway…"_ She's singing into her loova now, getting a bit too into the song for a 10pm shower, but she doesn't care, she lets her worries float away as she sings, feeling free and liberated.

She washing the shampoo from her hair, her back turned to the shower as she tilts her head back, letting the water wash the soap from her hair.

" _And more, much more than this, I did it my way…"_ She continues, unaware of the audience she has.

The walls at this school weren't very thick, so hearing someone singing through the walls of the shower at 10pm wasn't something unheard of and for Rick it was the fourth time this week.

The fourth time he came down to shower and heard this angelic voice usually singing some oldie but goodie, classic song. She was quite diverse too, this night, she went from Frank Sinatra, right into Taylor Swift's latest and he couldn't help but laugh, the sound of her voice igniting something in him, it made him happy and he wasn't ashamed to say that even though he didn't know who it was, he had begun to fall in love with her voice.

He contemplated singing along once, but felt like that might creep her out and she'd stop and that was definitely not what he wanted, he never wanted her to stop. He wanted her to keep singing forever, he'd be in awe to hear her sing a menu, just … anything.

He remained in the shower, even well after his water ran cold, just to listen to the rest of her impromptu concert and now he couldn't shake the feeling that apart from her usual nightly renditions, he's heard this voice from somewhere.

He shook it off, thinking it was just his mind and the only place he's heard this voice was right here, in the showers and man that sounded creepy.

He smiled to himself, knew that by the sound of her voice, she was beautiful. Oh what he'd give to find out who this was, but what could he do? Stand outside the shower and waited for anyone to come out and ask them for the magical singing lady? No, he couldn't do that.

He knew the chances of running into her wouldn't be large, he couldn't even see for Christ's sake… not that it would make a difference, he didn't know what she looked like anyways.

So he settled for this and hoped that someday, somehow he'd find her … It was a longshot, but still, he hoped.

* * *

The second time she saw him, he was sitting alone in the union, picking at his lunch. She looked around, her heart speeding up in her chest for some reason as she approached his table.

He turned to her before she could say anything, his sunglasses framing his face as usual.

"Are these seats taken?" She asks.

He give a dry laugh, in a way that makes her feel kind of bad for him. He shakes his head, gesturing to the seats, "No."

She sits across from him, watching him curiously as he continued to pick at his food. She had so many things to ask, but every time she thought of something, she shied away, leaving them to sit in somewhat awkward silence.

He looked preoccupied with something, his brows furrowed in deep concentration and she was sure it didn't take much concentration to pick at the crusts of a sandwich.

She wanted to reach out to him, take his hand in hers, soothe the creases between his brows, her fingers itched with the need, so she clasped them together, letting the silence stretch on for a moment before he started humming.

She was taken with the low rumble of his voice, before realization hit that the song was a familiar one. In fact, it was a favourite of hers, one she loved to sing in the shower and she just couldn't help it as a few words flew out of her mouth, her voice kept quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.

He startled her when his head shot up immediately and he stopped humming.

What -

* * *

The fifth time he hears her, he's in the cafeteria, picking at a sandwich, his mind too preoccupied by the mystery singer and the song he can't get out of his head.

The girl from his class – Kate – is sitting in front of him and he likes her, but he can't seem to focus on anything right now, he feels kind of bad for not speaking, she probably feels uncomfortable now, wishing she never sat down, but he couldn't help it .. he just …

He had to know who she was.

The song swirled around in his head, he didn't remember the words, just the melodious tone of her voice and so he hummed it, hoping maybe if he released it somehow, it would probably clear his mind of the song.

But when he reached the third line, he heard her, heard the same voice he had been pining over singing along and his head shot up.

It was her!

It was Kate! She was the mystery singer and she was sitting right in front of him, while he pined unknowingly over her.

He found her! … Well, she found him.

"It's you!" He exclaimed, wishing he could see her now.

"What's me?" She asks, understandably confused.

"The mystery singer! It's you!" He's excited now, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I've been hearing someone singing in the shower most nights this week and I kinda sorta looked forward to hearing them sing and I may or may not have fallen in love with their voice and that song was stuck in my head from the last time and you just sang along to it and I would know that voice anywhere and it's you!" The words fall out of his mouth in a jumbled rush.

She laughs, a sweet sound that fills his ears and makes him grin wider, "I wasn't aware I had an audience." She says, "A faithful one at that."

He nods, "I'm your number one fan actually."

She laughs again.

"I can't believe I actually found you." He says, letting the happiness sink it, "You sound like an angel, by the way."

"Thank you." She says, she sounds shy now.

"You don't believe me?" He asks her.

"I'm just … not that great."

"Please, you're amazing and it's probably a long shot, but I'd like to maybe … sing a duet with you sometime?" He rushes.

She's quiet for a moment and he thinks maybe he rushed it and scared her off with his excitement.

"Is this your way of asking me out Rick?" She speaks finally, her tone teasing, has him leaning towards the sound of her voice.

"Uhm, yes?" He answers, hoping for the best.

"Well then, I'm glad to … _duet_ with you." She says quietly and he hears her play on the word duet and he's laughing.

He never thought he'd find her, never thought if he ever did, she'd say yes to a date with him. But he had and she did and he couldn't be happier than he was in this moment.

* * *

The third time she sees him, he's knocking at her door, picking her up for their date.

* * *

 **End A/N: So I've decided to challenge myself if you will. I have a document with 22 prompts and somehow, I intend to write them all… Hopefully I can. This fic incorporated two and I wrote one previously. So 3 down, 19 to go. I hope you liked this one and I hope I can continue with the rest and I thank you to those who have read and I invite you to leave a review? Thank you!**

 **Prompts:**

 **AU 'Overhearing roommate singing in the shower to find out they sound angelic.'**

 **AU 'One's blind and falls in love with the other's voice."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks to those who read and reviewed, favourite and/or followed. Here's another one for you.**

 **Prompts:**

 **\- AU "It's 2am and I'm drunk and I need some goddamn French fries right now so open your fucking door."**

 **\- AU "You're the fucker who set off the fire alarm with your awful cooking."**

* * *

She could kill them.

She had never actually thought about committing a murder before, but now, as she stood outside, not dressed warmly enough for the cold weather, she could actually kill someone.

She was huddled in a corner, close enough to a group of other students to steal their warmth, her flannel pants and thin sleeved shirt not doing enough to keep her warm in the frigid temperatures that they were currently subjected to.

She would be a whole lot less angry, if she had time to at least grab her jacket, but no, some idiot has set off the fire alarm at one in the morning, all the RAs rushing them out of their rooms in a hurry, even them unaware of what the situation was.

Until now.

Two weeks into the new school new year and someone had set off the fire alarm with their cooking, she would have laughed, if she wasn't freezing.

She shifted from one leg to the other, blowing into her hands to keep them from freezing, rubbing them together and them shoving them into the pockets of her too thin pants.

They were gathered on the field in front of their dorm, watching the fire fighters enter and exit the building, discussion whatever it was with their headmaster and superiors. She couldn't help but be curious as to how someone actually managed to set off the alarm at this time of night and the thought suddenly appeared in her mind that she didn't know if they were alright or not, she shouldn't be worried, she was mad … but she couldn't help the little part of her that wanted to know.

She kept her eyes focused on the fighters and anyone exiting and entering the building, finally noticing a guy standing by one of the trucks, seemingly being told off by their headmaster.

It must have been him.

She hadn't seen him before, let her eyes take him in, he was tall and admittedly handsome. She noticed, he was dressed even less appropriately than she was – shorts and a sleeveless shirt – he must have been freezing.

She looked up to his face, noticed the red colouring his skin, whether from the cold or from being told off she didn't know … perhaps a mixture of both she thought to herself.

She couldn't help but notice him swaying slightly, before settling back on the truck, his arms coming up to fold across his chest, she was momentarily distracted by the way his shirt tightened and his arms bulged with that move and she kind of sort of wanted to run her fingers over the –

Wait, no.

What was she doing? She was mad at him? She should be sending him her best glare, not ogling the guy who had them all out here, freezing their asses off at this hour of the morning.

She too crossed her arms over her chest and levelled him with a glare, her heart thumping in her chest when he actually looked her right in the eye as the headmaster walked away, becoming slightly breathless at the sloppy grin he gave her.

She took a deep breath, trying to control herself and rolled her eyes, just so he got the right message.

Apparently he didn't, because when she looked in his direction, there he was, making his way … rather … stumbling towards her with that same grin on her face and –

Was he ?

"Are you drunk?" She couldn't stop the words as they tumbled from her lips, not even feeling ashamed, but instead the anger began flaring up again.

"Hello to you too." He grinned as he came to stop in front of her and wow, he was taller than she thought.

"You're the fucker that set off the fire alarm with your awful cooking?" She asks him, an eyebrow raised.

He had the decency to look ashamed then, good.

He nodded, "Yes, that would be me." He admitted.

"I hate you." She says, glaring at him, his insanely blue eyes making it increasingly difficult.

He laughs and instead of it angering her more, it actually softens her rage just a bit, but not enough.

"Hate is a strong word." He says, his words surprisingly not slurring for someone who was drunk.

"I am aware and I think it's the perfect word to describe how I feel towards the person who has us all standing out here, freezing our asses off." She grumbles, looking away, unable to focus on his face anymore.

He hums, looking her over, "I'd give you my jacket …" He says, "If I had one."

She looks up to him again, wondering just how drunk he actually was, he seemed fine when talking, but still, he swayed on his feet. Instinctively, she reached out, her hands on both his arms, his skin surprisingly warm against her fingers, to steady him. She let her fingers linger for a moment too long and is awkwardly dragging them away when he clears his throat.

She looks down, her cheeks burning, somewhat grateful for the cold so he wouldn't notice. She tucks her hair behind her ear, buying herself time to regain her composure.

"I didn't catch your name?" He speaks and she finds herself, shedding her anger at the sound.

"Kate." She tells him.

He nods, "And I'm – "

"The fucker who set off the fire alarm with your awful cooking." She finishes, a smirk on her face.

He nods, his lips twitching, "Or you could call me Rick, that sounds like a mouthful."

She shrugs, "Its suits you better."

Around them, people start moving and it's then she realizes that they were clear to head back into the building. Suddenly she remembers how cold she was and she can't wait to head back to her dorm and tuck herself under her covers … Maybe she'd go and take another hot shower before.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought, watching as her dorm mates headed back inside.

"Well, I guess I didn't cause that much damage then." He jokes as he looks around to what she was looking at.

He steps out of her way, "Well Kate, I'll let you go, wouldn't want you catching hypothermia now."

She smiles at that and takes a step towards the building, before turning to him, "Aren't you coming?"

He shakes his head, "Apparently, the headmaster wasn't finished chewing me out."

She nods, "Unfortunate circumstances, I still hate you," She pauses, "But it was nice to meet you … Rick."

He grins, "You too Kate, I hope to see you around."

She turns then, hurrying back inside the building and heading to her dorm, quickly burying herself beneath her sheets, not bothering with the shower.

* * *

She was just getting back into her book an hour later when there was a knock at her door.

Who the hell ?

She sets down her book and reluctantly gets out of her bed, the knocking coming again, more insistent.

"I'm coming!" She yells out in a hushed tone, aware of the time of morning it was, unlike whoever was at the other side of the door.

She stumbles over her feet to quiet the racket the person is making and yanked open the door, completely in shock to see who stood there, with a sheepish grin on his face.

The fucker who set off the fire alarm with his awful cooking … or Rick for short.

She stood upright, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asks, "And how did you even find my room?"

"Don't worry about that and yes you can." He responds, stepping up to her waiting for a response.

She narrows her eyes at him, before sighing and stepping aside allowing him inside, she would probably get in trouble for this, but there was something about him that was rather endearing and made it hard to deny him.

He rushed into her place, still dressed the same way he was before and heads to her kitchen. He spins in a circle and she finds a smile spreading over her face at the sight, he reminded her of a puppy chasing its tail.

She's still standing by the door when he turns to her, a desperate look on his face.

"I need help." He says.

"With?" She asks, stepping up to him, curious as to what he was knocking down her door for at 2 in the morning.

"French fries." He states simply.

She stops.

What?

"French fries?" She repeats.

"French fries." He confirms.

"What about French fries?" She asks, stepping into the little kitchen area with him as he continued to look around.

"Look, it's 2am, I'm kinda drunk and I really need French fries right now." He says, peering down at her, pleading.

She plays with her bottom lip, "And you can't make it yourself?"

"I tried and we all ended up outside in the cold weather, so I decided not to try again, but I'm so hungry and I don't want everyone to kill me for sending them outside again." He babbles on, his eyes opening wide.

He takes a breath, waiting for her answer.

"And you sought me out?" She queries, "To make you French fries … at 2 in the morning?"

She has to admit, she's a little amused by this whole situation.

He nods, still looking at her expectantly and how can she say no to that face.

"Well, I could have gone somewhere else, but I kind of wanted to see your face again." He admits.

She finds herself slightly blushing at that, his words warming her soul and she steps towards him.

"Fine." She agrees, "I'll make you fries." She steps around him to gather what she would need, turning on the stove.

"Oh and Kate?"

She turns, finds him staring at her intently, "Yea?"

"Will you go out with me?" He asks, his eyes trained on hers.

She fights the grin that threatens to show at his request.

"You know, for the greater good?" He continues.

She raises an eyebrow, "Greater good?"

He nods, "Yea, so when I need French fries, I won't have to almost burn the school down to get it … in the future." He finish, his voice rising at the end, in question.

She's surprised he thinks she'd say yes and is furthermore surprised that he thinks even if she'd say yes, that they'd last, but she finds herself just a bit interesting in hi, his personality and the fact that he was incredibly attractive didn't make it any easier.

"I'll bake you cookies." He tries to convince her.

"You can bake cookies, but you can't make fries?" She's amused by this fact.

"Don't judge me."

She laughs and considers him for a moment.

"I mean, if it's for the greater good, I guess it's the best thing to do." She agrees.

He grins then, a wide smile that has his blue eyes crinkling and it makes her smile, makes her actually glad he's standing here in her little kitchen at 2 in the morning and now shares his hope that whatever they are starting, would last.

Her thoughts are broken by a sudden, loud beeping and she turns in horror to find a cloud of smoke rising up in front of her. Cursing herself, realizing she had left the cloth a little too close to the open flame, she quickly shuts off the flame, before anything else happens.

She hears the alarm then, followed by the groans coming from the rest of the dorm as they have to evacuate the building for the second time.

He's laughing, actually laughing at her and she glares at him, as she actually remembers to throw on a jacket this time and heads out of her room.

He's still laughing, thoroughly entertained at the situation now. "So now I guess you're the fucker that set off the fire alarm with your awful cooking."

* * *

 **End A/N: Mistakes are mine, so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, I've started summer school … please bear with me in my time of grief. D:**

 **Tonight's prompt: AU - This person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they're cute so whatever.**

* * *

It's been a long day, an entirely too long day and he just wants to get home, take a long shower and spend whatever time he had left with Alexis before she went to sleep. He checked his watch then, finding that it was just after 10. Usually Alexis' bedtime was 10, but when her dad was out, she'd stay up, she couldn't sleep until he came home and he found himself okay with that.

He sighed and quickly boarded the subway, finding a free seat and had a seat, he placed his case beside him on the seat. Was that a rude thing to do? Probably, but the subway wasn't full and he preferred people take advantage of the other free seats tonight, the pounding in his head did not accommodate for the usual chatty person to sit beside him tonight.

He was in for a little ride tonight, his meetings bringing him farther from his home as usual, farther from home just to get chewed out by his publisher yet again. He sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.

Moments later he felt the train come to a halt and the doors open, he didn't open his eyes as he heard people piling on the train and hoped there were more available seats, so no one would ask him to sit beside him.

But then a voice roused him from his half unconscious state.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" She asked.

His eyes opened, he tried to school the annoyance that was ready to flash across his face, but found that he didn't have to, when he met the hazel eyes of a breathtakingly beautiful woman.

"Umm," He stammered, sitting up and uncrossing his legs, suddenly wide awake, he removed his bag from his side and placed it in his lap, "Um, no, you can – you can sit."

She raised a single eyebrow, but silently took the seat beside him as the train sped off again.

He suddenly didn't know what to do with himself, with his hands, what was he doing with them before? Where do they even go? Why was this woman creating such a mess in his head that he didn't even know what to do with his hands? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself before folding his arms in his lap.

All the annoyance and irritation and disappointment from the day suddenly dulled with this woman sitting next to him. He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye, she was deeply engrossed in a book now, he recognized the look on her face, was sure he had that same look on his face when some character was doing something incredibly stupid at the moment. His thoughts were confirmed when she scoffed and rolled her eyes before flipping the page.

She was biting the skin round her thumb, eyebrows knitting together in further concentration, reading intently. He took in her facial features, the creamy colour of her skin, that had tinges of red - probably from the cold he assumed – Her hair tumbled around her face in loose curls, ending just below her shoulders.

She wore a thick coat, covering up for the cold of course and … leather gloves – he had to admit, for some reason, he found that hot – He let his eyes trail down slowly, taking in the way her long legs, covered in dark skinny jeans were crossed at her knee, he noticed the incredibly high heels she wore and how did she not break her ankle in those?

He noticed her shift, crossing her legs a bit tighter and shifting in her seat, he looked back up at her, she was biting on her thumb now, her cheeks redder than before, intently focused on the book and - oh.

Oh.

He tore his eyes away quickly.

She was reading a sex scene.

Oh.

Hot.

He forced himself to keep his eyes off of her, give her privacy and not creep her out. He pulled out his phone, tried to keep his mind distracted for a while.

He played a couple of games and then decided to catch up on what was happening in the world when he felt a slight weight on his shoulder, he turned his head and …

She fell asleep.

She fell asleep on his shoulder and, it seems he has forgotten how to breathe.

He blinked, once, twice before taking a long slow breath, hoping it wouldn't wake her. His heart was racing in his chest and his fingers itching to brush the hair from her face.

But he kept his hands to himself, he didn't know her as much as he wanted to, as much as just the sight of her had words flowing in his head, words he could fill pages with, and just from seeing her… imagine if he could actually … _see_ her.

He noticed the book she was reading, limp in her hand, about to fall to the ground, he was close enough to catch it without jostling her.

He kept still for the next few minutes, feeling like some kind of deer caught in the headlights, terrified to move lest something happened … well, not so much as terrified as much as he just didn't want her to move.

He watched her as she slept, took in the way her face was peaceful, void of any emotion evoked from the book she had been reading. The slight part of her lips, the slow rise and fall of her chest, the way her fingers twitched every now and then in her lap and then she was moving.

He held still again, holding his breath as he realized she was moving closer, snuggling up against him and he was incredibly okay with this and slightly never wanted the train to stop.

He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over this, people fall asleep on people in subways all the time, it wasn't a big deal. But of course, there was something about her, he couldn't place, but it made him want to write, made him want to create words specifically for her because the existing ones just weren't enough to capture her. She was beautiful and he knew after this, he would never be able to get her out of his mind.

The subway came to a stop then, loading and unloading before pulling off again. It did so another time before he finally realized, he didn't know her stop and didn't know if she missed it or not. His stop was next, so unfortunately, he had to wake her, although it pained him to do so.

He gently shook her, bringing her back into consciousness. She jumped, looking around, before her eyes fell on his, mildly embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry … " she stammered.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He smiled, gazing at her for a moment too long, feeling a jump in his heart when she stared for a moment longer, before opening her mouth the speak and then closing it again. Her brow furrowed in that same adorable way it did when she was so into her book and he couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Really, I don't mind, it's not like you drooled all over me or abused me in your sleep … Then we'd have a problem." He joked.

She laughed then, a warm sound that had him wanting .. wanting … wanting what? He didn't know.

"Well, just so you know, you do make a comfortable pillow." She grinned.

"So I've been told." He answers her, sees her smile falter, before she seems to close off and pull into herself and he realized how that must have sounded.

"By my daughter." He added.

She turned to him, confused, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

So she knew him then.

He tilted his head, "I didn't know you knew who I was to be able to not know I had a daughter."

She blushed, realizing what she had just revealed and ducked her head, hiding behind her hair. When she turned back to him she was smiling.

"I may have read a book or two of yours." She confessed.

"Is that so?" He asked amused, the look on her face letting him know she had so read more than a book or two, but he didn't call her on it.

"I have a daughter yes, Alexis." He told her.

"That's unexpected." She said quietly.

At that moment the subway lurched to a stop and over the intercom came their location.

"Shit."

He turned to her, "I'm guessing you missed your stop?"

She nodded, rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair, leaving it a mess and he so wanted to reach out and smooth it down, but he shoved his free hand in his pocket instead as he stood.

"Two stops ago, why didn't you wake me?" She sounded tired and he just wanted to make it better.

"I'm sorry, there was a beautiful woman asleep on my shoulder and I completely forgot about the fact that you had to come off at some point." He told her.

She rolled her eyes, not out of annoyance … He realized quickly, that it was just a thing she did, in any mood whatsoever he assumed.

"Look, my place is just a walk from here, you could – "

"Oh no, I can't possibly stay with you, I can walk." She says standing, following him off the train.

"I was going to say you could come back to my place and I drive you back to yours, it'll take forever to get a cab now and it is late and cold, I'm sure you don't want to walk that far back home." He turned to face her.

She eyed him for a moment and then glanced at her watch, wincing a bit and then she sighed, giving in.

"Yeah okay." She said quietly.

He could tell she wasn't one for giving in to anything easily, was the kind to fight for her independence, never wanted anyone to think of her as a damsel in distress and he didn't, he just really wanted to be with her for a moment longer.

He followed her out the station and began the walk to his house, when he realized he didn't even know her name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

She laughs lightly, "Kate." She tells him.

"Kate." He tries the name, loves how it rolls off his tongue.

"You make a habit of this Castle?" She speaks into the silence.

"What?"

"Having women fall asleep on you, making them miss their stops, just so you can play hero and drive them home?" She asks, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Only the beautiful ones." He tells her, playing along and she laughs again.

"Why did you call me that?" He asks.

She turns to him, "Call you … ?"

"Castle. Everyone calls me Rick or Richard."

She shrugs, "It's a police thing I guess."

He's suddenly excited, "You're a cop?"

"Detective," She tells him, "Homicide."

He stops in the middle of the street, has her turning in question.

"That's so cool." He murmurs, "Do you have a gun?"

She almost laughs, "Of course I do."

"On you now?"

"I always have my gun on me Castle, now can we hurry? It's kinda cold." She says, pulling her coat around herself and that gets him moving.

"So you're a detective, where's your car?" He asks.

"Bottom of the Hudson." She tells him flatly and he stumbles, before catching up with her again.

They've reached his building now and he leads her down to the garage and to his car.

"How did your car end up at the bottom of the Hudson?" He asks, curiosity peeking at the mere situation and the flat tone in which she'd told him.

They get in the car and he starts in, pulling out of his building before she answers.

"It's a long story." She says, hoping that will hold him off, but it doesn't.

"I've got time." He tells her.

She groans, but he can so see the little smile she's trying to hide and he decides.

Oh, he has to get to know her.

* * *

 **End A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine.**

 **Also, in this Kate's car is at the bottom of the Hudson, but let's just say not like the shoe and she wasn't in it at the time, a criminal just ran her car into the river so she and whoever her partner I'd couldn't come after them. Yea? Yea.**

 **Any other issues, please leave a (nice) review ? Thanks :)**


End file.
